Noche de fiesta
by pame chan 42
Summary: Celebrando una divertida noche de baile que vale la pena ser recordada.


Sólo puedo decir que amo los modismos de Jake en el latino, a Pan de Canela y la Princesa Flama (sea amistoso o como pareja), la canción de "dont you worry bout a thing" interpretado por Tori Kelly para la película Sing! —que inspiró esta historia—.

Eso...

Y Fern. No quiero olvidarme de ese hermoso bebé.

Hora de aventura le pertenece a Pendleton Ward. La canción mencionada a Stevie Wonder~!

—

.

 **Noche de Fiesta**

.

Había sido llevada a un baile de princesas aquella noche. Mera formalidad, pero no podía negar se estaba divirtiendo.

A diferencia de las típicas reuniones que se llevaban a cabo en _algunos_ reinos, ella agradecía el dulce reino hiciera fiestas demasiado grandes y geniales, y no aburridas y molestas.

—¡Recuerden divertirse en la noche retro con su princesa favorita~! —coreó vivaz la dulce princesa mientras la música volvía a sonar y ella hacía poses con sus manos.

Todas las princesas presentes estuvieron por objetar, pero el reino completo empezó a gritar el feliz amor que le tenía a su fundadora.

—Pff, por favor... —mencionó una de ellas cerca a la mesa del banquete. Era la reina flama mientras incendiaba un bocadillo para consumirlo.

Había ido a servirse algo de comer luego de bailar con Pan de Canela, y por un momento creyó que la princesa del reino vecino se burlaba.

—Ja, la dulce princesa sólo quiere que su pueblo sea feliz. Yo era feliz con ella.

—Espiar a tu pueblo no suena muy bonito, Pan de Canela.

—Ha...sta que me di cuenta era malvada.

—La más mala de todos, ¿no? —mencionó para liberar una risilla burlona junto a él.

Mientras, en la pista de baile, dos personas los miraban.

—Hermaneto, mira, ahí está la princesa Flama, je je. Sabes qué hacer, ¿no~?

—Reina.

Jake quedó extrañado ante esa respuesta por parte de él.

—Que ahora es reina... —mencionó sonrojado. Por un momento temió haber sido algo tajante con su hermano.

—Ah, es verdad. ...Entonces, ¡ve a hablar con la reina! —mencionó mientras le codeaba riendo.

—Nah, no necesito eso. La he superado —respondió moviendo sus manos y deteniéndolas mostrando su decisión, continuando entonces bailando entre todos los demás pobladores del reino.

La princesa flama volvió a incendiar otro bizcocho.

—¿No es raro comer este tipo de cosas en tu reino?

—A veces... ¡pero son deliciosos! —gritó entusiasta el postre para comerse un mini pan de canela.

La reina Flama pensó un poco en lo extraño de aquello, pero igualmente en su reino comían carbón a excepción de pan de canela, así que daba igual finalmente.

Consumieron uno que otro postre hasta que finalmente decidieron volver a la pista de baile.

Bailaron largo rato, Phoebe sacó a relucir su gran pulidez en el rap; se tomaron de las manos y giraron mientras la música llegaba a su último, pero genial, coro. Se soltaron al terminar la canción, estaban mareados, pero entusiastas en continuar bailando.

Phoebe chocó contra Finn. De inmediato agradeció y se disculpó por el golpe para dirigirse hacia Pan de Canela, mientras Finn seguía en su labor tan importante como era la misión de enseñarle a Fern a bailar, a pesar él sabía como, pero no deseaba hacerlo.

—¡Eso fue divertido!—gritó Phoebe frente a su amigo dulce. Rió más y bailó otra canción junto a él hasta que ambos se hizo muy tarde y lo mejor era volver por si el antiguo rey deseaba invadir el reino de fuego una vez más.

—Se está haciendo tarde, mi reina. Lo mejor sería volver.

—¡No antes que la reina baile una última canción con su escudero~!

Phoebe lo tomó de los hombros en lo que parecía el inicio de la canción expresado mediante bongos y se movieron suavemente al son de la canción. Pan de Canela la tomó de los hombros igualmente.

La canción, que hablaba de no preocuparse, era perfecta para terminar aquella noche divertida.

La música progresivamente empezó a volverse más animosa y rápida. Sus manos se entrelazaron y empezaron a girar suavemente uno junto al otro. Pan de Canela entonces la hizo girar mientras ella reía. Phoebe en verdad estaba disfrutando esa canción.

Se soltaron al terminar el primer coro de la canción y empezaron a moverse cada uno como quería. De vez en cuando se acercaban, se tomaban las manos y sosteniendo al otro, se volvían a alejar muy felices.

— _Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby_ ~ —cantó la reina entre toda la alegría. Ambos rieron y descuidaron sus pasos.

Se pusieron a girar de nuevo tomados de las manos y hombros ni bien la música volvió a agarrar fuerza. Cambiaron de lugares, Phoebe esta vez lo hizo girar y cada que la música paraba, giraban la cabeza mientras posaban.

En verdad que todo el lugar estallaba de alegría, incluso el sereno Fern estaba divirtiéndose junto a Neptor.

— _Dont you worry_ —de repente, ella lo acercó y sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca—. _Im standing. Im standing with you..._ —ambos sonrieron y continuaron bailando lo que quedaba de aquella canción interpretada por tan bella voz.

Cuando la canción en definitiva parecía terminaría, ambos terminados tomados de una mano de extremo a extremo, dando así fin a aquella jornada en el reino de caramelo y a su baile el cual fue uno de los mejores.

Era momento de irse entonces.

Se dirigieron a la dulce princesa para despedirse. Pan de Canela la abrazó entusiasta y luego tomó de la mano a la teina de fuego. Empezaron a caminar hacia el gran portón hasta que los defensores del reino, Finn y Jake, los vieron y decidieron que debían escoltarlos.

—Phoebe, ¿ya te vas?

—Finn. Sí, debemos volver antes que a mi padre se le ocurra alguna loca idea por recuperar el reino. —expresó con las manos cerca a su cabeza girándolas y a su vez, sacando la lengua.

El chico rió.

—Es verdad, entonces apresúrense.

—Eso haremos. Fue muy genial la fiesta. Vi tus pasos, tonto. Necesitas mejorar —mencionó para ponerse en una pose de las tantas que había aprendido por el rap.

—¡Ohh! —gritó Pan de Canela.

—Je, je, je —rió a la par Jake.

—Es broma, en realidad me gusta como bailas, Finn. Nos tenemos que ir. Cuídense.

Estuvieron por retirarse hasta que Jake los interrumpió.

—Ah, por cierto, Finn ya me contó sobre ustedes, tórtolos. Dice que están muy enamorados~ —mencionó mientras hacía sobresalir sus labios y parecía daba besitos.

—¡Jake! —gritó nervioso dándole un manotazo.

Los dos nombrados se miraron para de repente echarse a reír.

—Ustedes creen que...

—Realmente creen que...

Las carcajadas aún más sonoras no se hicieron esperar entonces.

—Ja ja, Finn, yo amo a Pan de Canela, pero no somos pareja.

—Exacto, como dice Phoebe, somos amigos, nos queremos, y yo sirvo a ella, pero no somos pareja.

Finn quedó sorprendido y abriendo lo más que podía los ojos.

—¿O qué? ¿Ahora me dirás volvamos?

—Ja, yo ya... TE SUPERÉ —dijo dramático para todos empezar a reírse y ser golpeado por la chica de fuego. Parte de su ropa se rostizó, pero todos reían a pesar de aquello

—Ay, eres un tonto, Finn —empezó a reírse—. Vámonos, Pan.

—¡Sí!

Ambos se dirigieron al carruaje donde Jake II los esperaba dormido. Ante de subir al carruaje, ambos voltearon para despedirse una última vez. Había sido en verdad una gran noche de fiesta para todos.

~Fin~

Sobre Pan de Canela y la princesa flama, admito me gustaría que cuando fueran algo mayores —sobre todo la princesa flama—pudieran estar juntos, no necesariamente ahora; pues ciertamente el amor no se limita a lo romántico, hay muchos más y que creo son más especiales. ¡Amo la relación que ambos se tienen! ¡Es tan hermosa!

Acabo de escribirlo en 4 horas por la matrícula de la universidad que me causa nervios. Desde la 1 despierta uwu. Espero que les guste esta improvisación. ¡Saludos!


End file.
